<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Временные трудности by EliLynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229243">Временные трудности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch'>EliLynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, повседневность, психология</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Кайманах хорошо, но могло бы быть и лучше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Lily-Rose Depp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Временные трудности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утреннее солнце — самое лучшее. Греет, но еще не обжигает. Можно беспрепятственно занять лежак на пляже и развалиться там в позе морской звезды. Закроешь глаза — мир растворится в белизне, лучи солнца будут скользить по векам, касаясь нежнее, чем самый заботливый из любовников.<br/>
Станет жарко — беги купаться, бесстрашно бросайся в волны. Море хорошо подходит для плавания, а вот утопиться здесь было бы проблематично. Соленая вода сама стремится выгнать обратно на поверхность. Земные моря и океаны без того загрязнены, на кой им труп с гнильцой. Человек с гнильцой.<br/>
Разве это про него?<br/>
На самом деле, у него нет желания топиться. В последнее время он понятия не имеет, чего хочет.</p><p>Скоро Арми разберется с делами, накормит детей, переживет очередной будничный скандал с Лиз и присоединится к нему. Нужно лишь немного потерпеть. Рядом с Арми легко расслабиться и выкинуть из головы неприятные мысли. Волна эйфории, такая же сильная, как и год назад, захлестнет, накроет с головой. Барахтайся в ней, пока течение не вынесет обратно на скалы реальности.<br/>
Можно будет просто прижаться к Арми, гладить по колючим стриженным волосам и шептать на ухо, что это лучший день рождения в его жизни.<br/>
В определенном смысле.<br/>
Ситуация до смешного схожа с песней из мюзикла "Злая".<br/>
<i>Cause getting your dreams<br/>
It's strange, but it seems<br/>
A little - well - complicated<br/>
There's a kind of a sort of : cost<br/>
There's a couple of things get: lost<br/>
There are bridges you cross<br/>
You didn't know you crossed<br/>
Until you've crossed...</i></p><p>"Волшебник из страны Оз" — любимый фильм Лили-Роуз Депп. Милая и добрая картина о победе добра над злом и возвращении домой. Или же красивый цветастый фасадик для другой, куда более мрачной истории о тирании и расизме? Все зависит от того, как далеко ты готов зайти в своих предположениях. Но нужно соблюдать осторожность. Даже дорога из желтого кирпича — путь в один конец. </p><p>Вчера рядом с ним возлежала Лили.<br/>
Другой остров, другой человек.<br/>
Какая у него "звездная" жизнь, поглядите (нет, извините, ничего вы не увидите, папарацци на уикенд не забронированы).<br/>
Любовница на Карибах, любо... любимый на Кайманах. </p><p>Лили, продолжая параллели с песнями "Злой", "танцует по жизни", не относясь ни к чему слишком серьезно. Она спокойно восприняла новость о его отъезде. Кто знает, собирается ли она хранить ему верность в ближайшие дни. Если и нет, то он, честное слово, не в претензии.<br/>
Он и себе запрещает относиться ко всей этой истории с излишним драматизмом. Пока получается не очень, он же Серьезный Драматический Актер. Но нужно, необходимо поумерить пыл и не заглядывать за фасад. По другую сторону водятся монстры.<br/>
Никто никого не использует, они с Лили приятно проводят время вместе, при этом получая бонус в виде дополнительного пиара.<br/>
Он успел и с отцом Лили познакомиться, о чем еще недавно не смел даже мечтать. И пускай Джонни Депп из примера для подражания успел сделаться примером дурным, пугалкой для новичков от мира шоубиза, но в то же время остался великим актером, у которого есть чему поучиться.<br/>
Он постарается учиться не только на своих, но и на чужих ошибках.  </p><p>Жаль, что присутствие Лили в его жизни огорчает Арми, но разве Арми не причинял боль ему? Жизнь — не очередь, где, опоздав на раздачу "спутников жизни", тебе ничего другого не остается, кроме как прятаться в тени, смирившись со второстепенной ролью. "Он изменяет мне с собственной женой". Звучит смешно, но что поделать, если ощущения именно такие? А изменник не имеет права требовать верности.<br/>
Возможно, подсознательно он рассчитывает, что хотя бы измены вынудят Арми перейти к решительным действиям. Пригласили же его сюда. Тайно, вопреки желаниям Лиз и на год позже, чем обещали. Но пригласили. </p><p>Верит ли он, что ситуация изменится? Ну да, после того, как Форду исполнится восемнадцать, а Лиз откроет восьмидесятую пекарню, где будет приправлять фирменные пироги песком, который как раз начнет из нее сыпаться. Сразу после этого где-то умрет единорог, и вот тогда-то Арми Хаммер решится подписать бумаги на развод.<br/>
Вера в чудо слабеет с каждым месяцем, в отличие от любви. Хорошее же будущее его ждет. В ореоле славы, по уши в любви и в состоянии безнадежности. </p><p>От нахлынувшей жалости к себе хочется заплакать, не по-киношному, а уродливо, давясь слезами и бормоча бессвязные ругательства.<br/>
Нельзя.<br/>
<i>Нужно лишь немного потерпеть, и станет легче</i>, напоминает он себе.<br/>
Дождаться появления Арми, дождаться следующей церемонии награждения, где они смогут пересечься, ждать съемок сиквела "Назови меня своим именем"... (<i>ждать старости, ждать конца жизни...</i>).<br/>
<i>Что же, ладно, страдай, если так сильно этого хочешь. В двадцать три еще не стыдно мучиться от любви. </i></p><p> </p><p>Арми возникает рядом с ним внезапно, как и всегда. С шумом врезается в лежак, роняет своего драгоценного гостя в песок, тут же подхватывает на руки, игнорируя слабые протесты, и так, не давая встать на ноги, тащит в воду, отмываться.<br/>
— Чтобы песок никуда не забился!<br/>
Арми огромный, веселый и до краев переполненный энтузиазмом. Его голос разносится далеко над пляжем.<br/>
Глядя на него, не поверишь, что совсем недавно он настолько расстроился из-за романа Тимми с Лили, что побрил голову в знак протеста. Сегодня он в отличном настроении, шутит, что позже Тимми должен будет научить Харпер рисовать нормальную версию Эйфелевой башни вместо версии "+18". Хохочет над собственной остротой. Целует Тимми в шею, в уши, в нос, в щеки. Везде, куда только дотягивается.  </p><p>— Почему твои щеки такие соленые? — спрашивает он, облизнувшись, после очередного поцелуя.<br/>
— Вини в этом свое море, — отшучивается Тимми и теперь уже сам целует его, жадно, сразу в губы. </p><p>Закроешь глаза — и весь мир растворится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>